Kiss of a Stranger
by Liptony
Summary: Beca is in L.A. for a busines trip where she meets a red head. A kiss with this red head changes her world forever. / I will be Rewriting this story. I like it ;)
1. Chapter 1

**BECA POV**

She had been in L.A. for 4 days for work. Tonight was her last night and Beca was sad to leave. L.A. is such a beautiful city. She and a colleague went to bar in Hollywood, had two drinks and talked about how successful their trip had been. After two drinks Beca was tired and decided to go to the hotel. Her colleague wanted to have another drink. So they said goodnight, made a time for when they would meet for the airport. Beca walked out of the bar. She looked at her phone, reading her e-mails while opening the door otherwise she would have seen the woman standing there. There was a scream and the sound of objects hitting the floor. Beca looked up from her phone and saw what she'd done. The woman she had hit had red, wavy hair and was needling on the floor to pick up her handbag. All her stuff had fallen out of it.

"Omg. I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" Beca said to her and she knelt down to help the woman pick her stuff up.

"It's so my fault, I was concentrated on that couple on the other side of the road. I was not looking where I was going." She looked up. Just as she looked into the woman's eyes Beca was mesmerized. Never had she seen such crystal blue eyes. She was momentarily speechless and with difficulty she wrenched her eyes away from her redheads. She helped pick up some of the stuff she had been carrying in her handbag. She handed the stuff to the red head.

"I'm so sorry. Hey. Can I invite you to a drink, as an apology?"

The red head gazed into her eyes for a second then said: "Yes, thank you. That's very thoughtful."

"I'm Beca. Nice to meet you"

"Hi, I'm… um I'm Chloe. Nice to meet you to" the red head said. She held it to Beca to shake her hand. Beca wondered at Chloe's hesitance too tell her her name but as Beca took Chloe's hand she forgot about it as she felt electricity surging through her body. The skin of Chloe's hand was very soft. The contact with Chloe's skin made Beca stay rooted to the spot.

**Chloe POV**

It had been a long day at the set. "That's a wrap for today, thanks people!" the director called.

"Hey Brittany. You wanna grab a bite to eat" her co-star Jesse asked her.

"Na, thanks. I'm just want a bath and to get into bed. Rain check!" she said smiling swiftly and pulling her red hair behind her ears. She had lied, she didn't mean to mean but she didn't wanna go out with him and she also didn't want to make things weird between them by dogging a kiss or something else.

"Ok, Later Snow." He said winking and walked to his car. She walked to her car smiling at Jesse for using her last name. She got into her car, drove to her favorite bar to get a drink. She parked a block away and walked to the bar. On the other side of the road there was a couple fighting. The man looked like he was about to hit the woman, that's why she kept gazing over. Then she felt something hitting her body from the front. She dropped her handbag with a yell. All her stuff fell out of her bag. Cursing slightly she bent down to pick up her stuff.

"Omg. I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" she heard a female voice and a shadow move down.

"It's so my fault, I was concentrated on that couple on the other side of the road. I was not looking where I was going." She looked up into the most amazing brown eyes she had ever seen in my life. Both of them stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then she started helping picking up Brittany's stuff and handed it to her. She packed it into her handbag. The other woman was brunette, not very tall and had these amazing brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Hey. Can I invite you to a drink, as an apology?" she said looking nervous.

Brittany thought a moment. Obviously the other woman didn't know who she was and she was rather curious to learn more about this brunette.

"Yes, thank you. That's very thoughtful." Brittany said

"I'm Beca. Nice to meet you"

"Hi, I'm… um" Brittany thought quickly. Although the brunette, Beca, had not recognized her being the famous actress Brittany Snow, she decided to be careful and said smiling:

"Hi, I'm Chloe. Nice to meet you too"

She shook Beca's hand. She had a nice handshake.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chloe, that's a nice name" Beca said smiling and Chloe blushed and smiled.

"I'm here on business, would you suggest a place we could go, please?" Beca said and looked at Chloe.

"Yes, I know the perfect place." Chloe said and motioned Beca to follow her. They went into the bar, found a nice place to sit and ordered their drinks.

"So you said you were here on business. Where do you live? What sort of business?" Chloe asked.

"Oh please let's not talk about work. I've had enough for today. I'll just say it was successful." Beca said winking. Then continued: "I live in England now. Moved there 2 years ago. Enough about me. How about you?"

"Well I live in L.A. moved here from Tampa, Florida. I miss my family, who still live there. I go visit sometimes." Chloe said.

Beca was amazed the way the red head talked, she voice was soft and her eyes never left Beca's face while she was talking. They continued to talk. They ordered another drink. After this one was finished Beca paid for the drinks. She could see Chloe waiting for her next to the door.

Beca walked up to her and held the door open for her.

"Chloe?" Beca said.

"Chloe?" She called louder. Chloe still didn't react. Beca closed the door again and walked over to cChloe. She put a hand on her shoulder. The red head jumped.

"Woha, Beca. You scared me." Chloe said touching her chest where her heart was undoubtedly hammering against.

"I called 'Chloe' like five times. Beca said smiling. "Where were you?"

"Oh sorry. I'm just tired and spaced out a while" Chloe said

Beca giggled and she noticed the alcohol she had drunk. She held the door open again for the red head. Chloe walked through and said:

"Chivalry is not dead I see"

"Nope" Beca said simply.

They walked to Chloe's car. Beca trying her best not to fall or let Chloe notice that she was drunk.

"So this is me." Chloe said pointing to her car. Beca didn't want the red head to go yet but she didn't want to seem needy. She took another step towards the red head.

"Well, sorry again that I almost killed you buy knocking you over." Beca said

"No worries, it was actually my fault. Thank you for such lovely company. It's not too often people take you out for a drink when they 'almost killed you'" Chloe said winking and smiled. Beca had never seen such a beautiful smile. She took another step towards Chloe. Chloe did not move away. She leaned in for a kiss. It was like fireworks had gone off in Beca's stomach. She put her hands on Chloe's waist and pulled her closer. Chloe put her hands around Beca's neck. The kiss last a few minutes. They broke apart smiling.

"Well, see you soon."Beca said stepping away from the car.

"Yeah." Chloe said, apparently lost for words. "By the way… wow" she said after getting her words back. With this she got in her car and drove off.

Beca smiled and walked to her Hotel which was around the corner. She entered her room, took off her clothes and fell into bed. She fell asleep right way.

She woke up the headache, showered, packed her stuff, put her sun glasses and went downstairs to meet with her colleague, they got in a taxi, drove to the airport, hurried through security and got on the plane and fell asleep almost right way.

**Brittany's POV**

After Brittany got in the car she drove of almost loosing it. Beca had really soft lips and boy did she know how to kiss. Around the corner she parked. She was not able to drive at the moment. Thinking back to what had just happened, she cursed at herself for not getting much more then Beca's first name and the stuff she liked. There was no way to find someone like that. And she hadn't even told Beca her real name, so Beca couldn't even try to contact her. This was a disaster.

"Damn it!" She shouted smacking the wheel. She couldn't explain it. She had never felt like this for a woman, for the movies she had kissed a few but never like that kiss. Beca put so much passion into that kiss.

"I can't wait to find out how good she is with her tongue doing other stuff" Brittany thought. Brittany was astauned at herself for thinking like that. She hadn't even thought like that after the first kiss with her Jesse (her co-star). Breathing deeply, she started her car and drove home.

She feel asleep thinking bout a tiny brunette.

That the brunette might be angry at her for lying about her name never crossed her mind. She was in a happy place and drifted of to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**BECA POV**

After the plane had landed, they both took a cab. First dropping Beca off at her apartment. After she entered she pulled a bottle of water out of her fridge, took of all her clothes and went straight to bed. Because of the alcohol she was really confused about what time it was in London or what day it was. They both had the a few days free before they had to get back to the office.

She slept when hammering on her door woke her.

"Jesus" she mumbled, got out of bed, grabbed her robe and went to the door. There stood her Dad.

"Oh dad, what do you want? I'm sleeping" she said leaving the door open and going back to her bed. He entered and closed the door behind him.

"It's quite a way of letting me know, Becs." He said.

"Let you know what?" Beca mumbled into her pillow.

"Don't play dumb with me." He said his voice rising "You know exactly what I mean"

"What? I really have NO CLUE what you mean. Come on dad. I'm jet lacked and I wanna sleep." She said not opening her eyes.

"I can't believe this is your way of telling me." He muttered.

"Jesus dad. Just tell me what you mean so I can get back to sleep." She said still not opening her eyes.

"So you were not making out with a red headed woman in L.A?" It was more of statement then a question.

"Yes dad. I did. What's it…" she began but when she had registered what her dad had said, her head snapped up from the pillow. "Hey! How the hell do you know that?"

Something landed on her bed. It was a magazine. Her dad had left it open to where the information was. Beca couldn't believe her eyes. There was a picture of her and Chloe kissing. You could not see that the girl in the picture was Beca except for the tattoos the brown haired girl had. They were the same as Beca's.

The caption said:

"_Brittany Snow turns gay_.

_Actress Brittany Snow was seen kissing a mysterious brown haired girl outside a bar in Hollywood. Witnesses state that the kiss was intense."_

Beca could not believe it. "Brittany Snow. Who the hell was Brittany Snow?"Beca thought to herself.

"Dad.." she began. "It.. I.. well..I.. I think I'm gay" she said not looking at her father.

"Of course I would have told you and not let you find out this way. I had no idea who she really was. She told me her name was Chloe. I hate movies, you know that. Even if she had told me her real name I would not have known who she is."

She grabbed her phone. She had 30 new messages from various friends, her best friend Fat Amy, her boss. She checked Fat Amy's messages first.

10:24am: "_Yo flat ass. I kinda knew but still an awesome way to tell me or let the world know."_

10:31am: "_Yo Becs. You made out with Brittany fucking Snow. It's awesome."_

10:32am: _"Yo, when will you see her again?"_

10:35am: _"Are you like her girlfriend?"_

10:40am: _"Did you tap her? Omg… You taped her!"_

Her boss had sent her:

8:02am: "_Beca Mitchell. Come see me ASAP."_

Another friend had sent her:

8:10am: **"Dyke**"

"Jesus, what a jerk." She didn't even bother to read the other messages.

She turned back to her father. He was looking at her. Beca thought he was still angry.

"Becs. I have no problem with you being gay. I just wished you would have told me before I had to find out in a magazine. In a freaking magazine!" he said calmly

"Dad, I.. I'm sorry, I didn't know we were being photographed. It's all new to me too." She said her voice muffled because she had her hands over her face.

"So are you.. like dating Brittany Snow?" he asked.

"No Dad. We just met, had a drink and we kissed, that's all." She said "I don't have her number or anything."

"I see." He answered hesitantly.

"Dad, I have to go see my boss ASAP. Can we talk about this later? I just don't know what to tell right now." Beca said finally getting up from the bed and walking to the bathroom. She heard her father mumble something but ignored him. She got into the shower thinking about the beautiful red head, the feeling of her lips on hers. She defiantly had a crush on her. Beca was angry that she had to found out through a magazine that 'Chloe' was really Brittany Snow. Like she was famous and an actress. Chloe, no Brittany had lied to her. She was confused.

She dressed and got into her car and drove to her boss Benji's office. First she got a coffee at the coffee shop next door. As she waited for her order she looked up "Brittany Snow". God she WAS famous. She had stared in loads of movies and all the pictures were just stunning. She remember the feeling of Brittany's lips on her, the smell of her perfume. Beca defiantly was smitten by her.

She walked into Benji's office. He was sitting behind his desk. Beca groaned when she saw the magazine open on his desk.

"First off, nice work in L.A." Benji said with a half smile gesturing Beca too sit down. She sat not looking at the magazine.

"But now we got a problem" Benji said grimacing.

"Which is?" Beca said anticipating that it had something to do with the magazine.

"They saw this" he said holding up the magazine.

"Jesus" Beca muttered smacking her forehead. "And this means?"

"There is no deal." He said dropping the magazine on the desk carelessly. "They don't associate with 'anything gay'"

Beca's head snapped up. "Seriously?"

Benji just nodded.

"Shit. I'm so sorry. I didn't know we were being photographed, heck I didn't even know her name. She told me her name was 'Chloe'…"

He just held his hand up, looking sad and angry. She stopped talking.

"You know, I really don't give a damn who you or anyone else sleeps with, whether you or anyone else likes S&M or whatever." He said.

Beca just looked at him.

"And it pains me to do this. I have no choice. I really am sorry. But.. Your fired." He said

Beca's jaw dropped.

**Brittany POV**

Brittany woke up in her bed feeling happy. She got up and made herself a coffee. She looked at her phone. She had missed calls from Jesse, her manager and her mom. She checked her managers first:

9:05am "Brit, call me ASAP."

9:13am "Hey, call me NOW."

9:29am "God damn it. Check out the mail I sent you. THEN FUCKING CALL ME"

Brittany frowned. This sounded very ominous. She checked her mother's messages:

"Darling, it's quite a way of letting us know. I'm confused. Please call!"

"Ok, this is getting weird" Brittany thought. She checked her emails directly on the phone and opened the email. It was empty except for a document which was attached. She opened it. It was a picture. She looked at it and gasped. She could she herself and a brown haired girl. They were kissing.

"Holy mother in all the land" Brittany shouted dropping her phone. She stood there in shock. She couldn't believe that someone was taking pictures.

"Beca" she whispered. She had thought about the kiss she had shared with the brunette. Now Beca would defiantly now she had lied about her name. Thoughts of ever seeing her again faded from her mine. She picked up her phone and called her manager Donald.

He picked up at first ring:

"Brit." He said.

"Hey.." Brittany said waiting for Donald to say something.

"So are you gay now or what?" he said. She smiled about his forwardness.

"I.. I don't know. I just know that this girl is amazing. This is confusing." Brittany said "Besides she lives in England and is probably angry with me. I kinda lied about my name."

"You lied about your name? Your telling me she didn't know who you are?" He said sounding astounded.

"Nope. She had no clue, she didn't even look like she was trying to figure out who I was." Brittany said her hand against her forehead. "I wanna see where this would go but I have no idea how to pull this off with her being in England."

"You know I love you and I will help you where I can. As long as you're sure about this. We can do this together but you need to be sure." He assured her. "Think about it and get back to me. Otherwise the press will have a feel day and it will not do your career good."

"Ok, will do" Brittany said and hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beca POV**

She sat dumbstrucked in Benji's office, her mouth hanging open.

"I'm... Fi fi fired?" Beca stammered. Benji grimaced and nodded.

"The bosses feel like it hurts our business. We lost a deal worth thousands of dollars. Bosses don't want this happening again. I'm so sorry" He said.

Beca just shook her head and got up.

"I know it's not your fault. I'm gonna go now." Beca murmured. "Homophobic assholes" she thought to herself. She left his office, went to her cubical and started to pack her things. She could feel everybody staring at her. When she looked up, everyone pretended to be busy. When she almost finished packing she saw a shadow drawing closer. It was stacie. A colleague, with whom she normally got along with very well.

"Enjoyed your time in L.A. I see" she said throwing the magazine onto her desk. Unwillingly Beca looked at the picture of her and Brittany kissing. She felt a pang when she remember the soft lips on hers.

"What can I do for you, stac?" Beca said calmly looking back into her face.

"I.. Um.. What?" Stacie said confused at Beca's politeness.

"What can I do for you?" Beca repeated.

"Why you never told me you were gay?" She asked gazing into Beca's eyes.

"I.. Um.. I never came up, I guess" Beca stammered.

"To bad, I've had a thing for you for a while" she smiled looking sad.

"Oh stacie.." Beca's voice trailed of. Starting again Beca said:

"I sort of never truly realised i was gay until I met. Her" she pointed at the picture of Brittany and herself.

Stacie grimaced.

"Good luck with her"

"Um.. Thanks I guess. I have no clue what's gonna happen but I will figure it out." Beca said picking up her box from the desk and leaving the building, getting into her car and drove home. Once she arrived she decided to work on some mixes. She was a part-time DJ. The last couple of weeks she had to neglect her mixes because of work but now she intend on getting back to it.

After working on the mixes for hours she looked at her phone again, there were still a bunch of messages. She decided to call her best friend fat Amy. She answered at second ring:

Amy: _hey you_

Beca: _hey_.

Amy: _don't you 'hey' me. You know exactly what's up._

Beca: _look Amy..._

Amy: _lesbihonest. Your gay and you decided to tell me over the press. Way to go, Beca._

Beca:_ I DIDN'T. I didn't even know she was this famous person. We met and it clicked. We kissed, it was the most amazing kiss ever. I didn't realise that we were being photographed. I WAS gonna call you._

Amy: _you don't know Brittany Snow. Seriously, you need to watch more movies._

Beca: _don't start_

Amy: _ok, sorry. Now are you like a couple or what?_

Beca: _no, we just kissed. I don't even have her number. I don't know what the fuck to do._

Amy: _let me think of something. Your mixing again right? I'll call you again._

With that any hung up the phone. Beca sighed and turned to her mixes. It was really hard to concentrate. She looked at pictures of brittany online. They just didn't do her justice. Beca decided to watch a few movies brittany had stared in just to hear her voice again. Her heart hurt as she watched. She was defiantly in love with this woman. Tears filled her eyes.

**Brittany's POV**

Luckily it was her day of, so she could spend the day at home thinking about her dilemma. She couldn't forget the kiss and the way the brunette had grabbed onto her and pulled her close to her body, with such lust and desire. Nobody had ever kissed her like that. Brittany though was afraid of what anyone and everyone was going to say to her. And what it would do to her career. She decided to call her best friend Aubrey.

Aubrey: _Hey ya_

Brittany:_ hey.._

Aubrey: _so I'm guessing by your tone you have a dilemma. It don't got have anything to do with that alt girl you kissed?_

Brittany:_ it does. I don't know what to do. _

Aubrey: _well do you like, like her?_

Brittany:_ well yeah. I can't stop thinking about her but I'm scared._

Aubrey: _just think about it. And when you decide to do something about it, I will help you any way I can._

Brittany: _thanks bree_

Aubrey: _sure thing_

They hung up

"Damn. What the hell am i Going To do?"

She turned on the TV intending to listen to the news. Flipping threw the channels something she heard caught her attention.

Beca Mitchell, the infamous brunette who was seen in a steamy kiss with Hollywood actress brittany snow, was fired. Sources also tell us that Beca Mitchell fully realised she was gay after the kiss with the actress. she had been having doubts about her straightness for a while. If they will become a couple remains to be seen"

Brittany dropped the remote.

"BECA GOT FIRED? BECA REALISED SHE WAS GAY AFTER KISSING ME?" She was in shock.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

Beca was working on her mix when her phone rang. It was a strange number but the area code told her it was coming from the states. Thankfully that news about her and brittany had settled after the media said the things about her being gay and all. She had fully retreated. She had gotten a lot of bullshit from a lot of people.

Beca: _hello?_

Aubrey: _hi, I'm Aubrey Posen. Am I speaking with Beca Mitchell. DJ Mitchell?_

Beca: _yes you are. What can I do for you miss Posen?_

Aubrey: _I'm having a party and I want you to DJ._

Beca: _you want me to DJ?_

Beca repeated, worried she had heard wrong.

Aubrey: _yes I do. A friend of mine attended one of the party's in London and she said you were the best of the best. And I only settle for the best._

There was nothing Beca could say to that so Aubrey continued:

_The party would be in about two week, all expenses will be paid by me. The flight, hotel, etc. I love you mixes, I listened to all of them on YouTube._

Beca: _well thank you. I'm happy to hear my music reaches somebody. Let me check my calendar._

Beca casually continued mixing for a few seconds when she said:

_Yes, I'm free._

Aubrey: _excellent. I will make all the arrangements. You just be there, get on the plane. Everything else I will take care of. The contract will be there shortly._

They exchanged information.

Beca: _thank you Mrs. Posen. I hope to see you soon._

With this they both hung up. Beca sat still for a second. Then she jumped up and danced around the room.

**Brittany POV**

Brittany thought back at the time of the agony, where they had to come up with a plan to get Beca back. Or at least see her again, too talk. It was with the help of her manager Donald and best friend Aubrey. This was 3 days when Aubrey had talked with the Brunette. While all the contracts and paperwork were handled by Aubrey, since she was a lawyer. Brittany could not wait for Beca to arrive in the states. She had made sure Beca would get luxury to get her to be relaxed for when she made her move. And because she deserved it.

Brittany felt bad for getting her fired. She wanted to do something nice for the Brunette.

Brittany was pulled out of her thoughts when Aubrey cleared her throat.

"Everything is set. She will be arriving in the States in 9 days and the party is in 12 days. You sure you want her to stay at four seasons. and everything else? I mean it's your money but anyhow.." she trailed off.

"Yes Aubrey, I'm sure. Thanks so much for doing this."

"if you're sure, who am I to stand in the way of love."

Brittany jumped up and gave Aubrey a tight hug which she returned. After a about half a minute Aubrey said:

"Oxygen becoming an issue."

They let go of each other sniggering.

Those 9 days went by very slowly. Brittany felt like she was going mad.

Finally they were over and the brunette was in the states. 3 more days until she would see Beca again and now she was beyond nervous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the follows and comments. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Beca's POV**

Everything came trough, contract was signed, everything organised. Beca started working on her mixes and what songs she wanted to play. Aubrey had given her free rain "as long as one can dance too it". Beca was excited. So when the day came, she packed her stuff, called a cab and drove to the airport. To her surprise Aubrey had booked a first class flight for her. It was a nice flight, she got 4 more mixes done in that time. She arrived, got her luggage and walked out of the airport. A guy in a suite was standing right at the entrance holding a sign that read "Beca Mitchell" Beca walked over to him, he grabbed her luggage and they walked to a limousine. "This is unbelievable" Beca thought.

"Madame Mitchell. Telefone for you. It is Madame Posen. Just pick up the phone to your left" the driver said through a microphone. Beca picked up the phone.

"Beca Mitchell here."

"Hello, this is Aubrey Posen. I hope your flight was good. Relax at the hotel. We will see each other the day after tomorrow at the club at 9:30pm, do a sound check. Sound good? Help yourself to any room service you want and enjoy the spa. I want you to be comfortable."

"Thanks, Mrs Posen. I look forward to meeting you." Beca hung up the phone. She was surprised that Aubrey did all this. It was weird but Beca forgot about it as soon as she got to the hotel. She had a wonderful room. First she put on her bathing suit and went for a swim in the amazing pool the hotel had.

The next two days she spent in the spa, relaxing. Trying to get over her jet lack.

The Day of the party Beca was nervous, she became more nervous all day. When it was time, she tried to get ready but she couldn't decide what to wear. It took her 2 hours. She decided on a tight black pants, a light blue tank top and a blazor over it. She could always take of the blazor. She applied her make up, did smoky-eyes. Exactly when she was ready, her hotelphone rang. It was the reception.

"Its 9:15pm. Your car is here, mam'" the lady said. "Madame Posen sends her regards"

Beca smiled, told the lady she was going to be down in a minute, checked the mirror for on last look then left the hotelroom. The car drove her to the club. When she arrived she was astauned, the club was really nice looking, large and Beca felt like home right away. At the bar stood a tall blond haired woman. She smiled when she saw Beca. She walked towards Beca stretching out her hand in a handshake.

"Miss Mitchell. I'm Aubrey Posen. Nice to meet you."

Beca shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you to. Call me Beca."

"Beca, well follow me, we can

Get you set up for a sound track and see if everything is right just as you need it. Any drinks you want." She walked towards a booth. She had a nice ass Beca thought. As she walked, she pulled out her phone to look at the foto of her and brittany kissing. She thought about Brittany all the time. She thought about how she might go look for her after she was done here. She set up her stuff, connected her mix board and laptop to the loud speakers and played an old song to test it. The club filled with sound of the song, she tweaked the sound a bit. After about 1 1/2 hours she was done. Aubrey was standing again at the bar, now she was on the phone. Beca approached her. Aubrey noticed and she said:

"Darling, I Goda go. See you soon." And hung up the phone.

"I'm all set." Beca said smiling.

"Good, people will start coming soon, grab a drink, any and relax." Aubrey said waving at the barkeeper who rushed to Beca.

"Anything you wanna drink, miss Mitchell?" She asked politely.

"Beca. And yes. I'd like a big bottle of water and a diet coke please. the coke On the rocks, thanks a lot." Beca said and the barkeeper hurried of again.

"To you to. thank you. for everything." Beca turned to Aubrey.

"The pleasure is all mine." Aubrey said with a glint in her eye.

Beca walked back to her booth with her drinks, sat in her chair, pulled out her cellphone and looked at the picture again. It was her screen savour. And her wallpaper. She didn't notice how time flew by. Suddenly when she looked down she saw a few people walking in. She started her music. The club filled over the next 30 minutes.

People were dancing to her music, it was amazing. There had to be about 100 people down there. After 2 hours Aubrey came up and told Beca to take a break. Beca quickly fixed up a list that would play even without her being there. It gave her time for about an hour. Just when she was about to walk out of the door it opened. Beca didn't believe her eyes. There stood Brittany Snow. In all her beauty. Those crystal blue eyes stared into hers.

"Beca" Brittany said.

"Chlo... I mean Brittany" Beca said

Brittany entered causing Beca to walk backwards until she hit the desk.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, I just I.. I've just had such bad luck with people. I also didn't want you to loose your job. Seriously I didn't know we were being followed. She said.

Beca looked at her.

"I'm mad. Well I was. Then I realised that, no offence, I don't like movies. Even if you'd told me your name, I still wouldn't have known who you were."

"You don't like movies?" Brittany asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No" Beca said worried that she offended Brittany in some way.

"Different tastes" Brittany said winking. "No offence taken. It's quite refreshing actually"

"Well, I did... I did watch all your movies after.. I had some time.." Beca said nervously.

"I'm sorry again I got you fired.." Brittany started but Beca interrupted her. "God, she thinks it's her fault, she is so sweet." Beca thought.

"You didn't get me fired. I got myself fired. Bunch of idiots anyway. I was very good at what it did. It should take them some time to find someone who was at good at managing to get companies pay thousands of pounds on a management course at our school. I like DJ'ing more anyway. If anything you did me a favour" Beca said.

"Your welcome, I guess" Brittany said confused.

"Give me your phone" she said suddenly holding her hand out. Beca handed it over forgetting about her screen saver and wallpaper.

Chloe chuckled when she say it. Pressing around Beca wondered faintly what she was doing.

"You know, come here." Brittany said and Beca walked towards her. She pulled Beca next to her, she arm around Beca's shoulder.

"Smile" she said. Beca smiled and there was a flash.

"And again" Brittany said. Beca stayed put with her smile intact. Suddenly she felt Brittany's lips on her cheek. A ripple went through Beca's body. The lips stayed pressed against her cheek and there was another flash. Brittany pressed around her phone when finally handing it back to Beca. Dazed Beca looked at her phone. There was a picture of Beca and Brittany. Brittany was kissing Beca's cheek. She looked at her wall paper. There was the first foto brittany had taken.

"I Like these more." Brittany said. Beca shoved her phone in her pocket, unsure of what to do. Then she made up her mind as to what she wanted to do.

"Let's go dance. Just give me a sec." Beca said turning around to her computer, bending down and sticking her ass out for brittany to look at, which Beca felt her doing. She added another mixes worth of 15 minutes to the list.

Turning around she grabbed Brittany's hand, pulling her onto the dance floor.

Brittany's POV

Brittany was nervous all the time and couldn't wait until Beca's arrival. She was so happy when finally the day arrived. She was excited that she was going to breath the same air as Beca.

Aubrey was astounded at her friends gitters and realised how into beca she was. She told brittany this many times. She was about to leave set when she got a message from Aubrey.

_"Brunette in the country."_

Brittany did a happy dance. The next two days brittany spent wondering what she was gonna wear, she had no clue what Beca liked. She decided on a dress that fitted perfectly along her body and was short. It finished at about the middle of her thigh. It was red. She was already dressed and pacing her livingroom when she got a text from Aubrey.

_"Brunette in da house_"

Brittany breathed, trying to stay calm. 1 1/2 later she couldn't take it anymore. She called Aubrey.

Aubrey: _Hey Brit._

Brittany: _hey. How's it going?_

Aubrey:_ she's in the booth, checking everything. I see why you like her. Oh, Darling, I Goda go. See you soon."_

Aubrey hung up the phone. About 5 minutes later another text came.

"Brunette finished. Feel free. She's in the booth."

Brittany grabbed her purse, got a cab and drove to the club. She entered, Beca's mixes filling hear ears, she just loved it. She hurried as fast a she could through the club, glancing up into the booth. There she was, she looked stunning. She hind in the room, Aubrey had prepared for her.

Another two hours past. She got more and more nervous.

A text from Aubrey.

_"Getting Beca to take a break. Be ready outside the booth"_

Brittany walked towards the booth, she was a wreck, she was nervous and excited at the same time. About 15 minutes later another text:

_"NOW!" _

"Beca" Brittany said.

"Chlo... I mean Brittany" Beca said.

"God, she's so confused. And she's fucking beautiful" Brittany thought.

She entered causing Beca to walk backwards until she hit the desk.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, I just I.. I've just had such bad luck with people. I also didn't want you to loose your job. Seriously I didn't know we were being followed. Brittany said worried that Beca was angry with her and wouldn't talk to her if she didn't explain herself right away.

Beca looked at her.

"I'm mad. Well I was. Then I realised that, no offence, I don't like movies. Even if you'd told me your name, I still wouldn't have known who you were." Beca said. Brittany was surprised. She hasn't met anyone who didn't like movies

"You don't like movies?" Brittany asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No" Beca said looking worried

"Different tastes" Brittany said winking. "No offence taken. It's quite refreshing actually". Loads of people just talked to her because of either cash or fame.

"Well, I did... I did watch all your movies after.. I had some time.." Beca said nervously. Brittany was touched.

"I'm sorry again I got you fired.." Brittany started but Beca interrupted her.

"You didn't get me fired. I got myself fired. Bunch of idiots anyway. I was very good at what it did. It should take them some time to find someone who was at good at managing to get companies pay thousands of pounds on a management course at our school. I like DJ'ing more anyway. If anything you did me a favour" Beca said.

"She got herself fired?" Chloe thought confused but said:

"Your welcome, I guess".

A sudden thought crossed Brittany's mind. I need her number.

"Give me your phone" she said suddenly holding her hand out. Beca handed it over forgetting about her screen saver and wallpaper.

Chloe chuckled when she saw it. It was so sweet that Beca had their picture as a screen saver and wallpaper. Pressing around Beca's phone, she added her number to Beca's phone book and sent herself a text so she also had Beca's number.

"You know, come here." Brittany said deciding quickly. She wanted beca to have a better picture of the to together. Beca walked towards her. She pulled Beca next to her, she arm around Beca's shoulder.

"Smile" she said. Beca smiled and there was a flash.

"And again" Brittany said. Beca stayed put with her smile intact but Brittany turned her face and kissed Beca's cheek. She felt goosebumps on her arms at the skin contact with Beca. She took at picture, there was another flash. She put the first picture as her wallpaper and the one with the kiss as screen saver. She handed the phone back to Beca.

"I Like these more." Brittany said when Beca was looking at the pictures. Beca shoved her phone in her pocket.

"Let's go dance. Just give me a sec." Beca said suddenly. she turned around to her computer, bending down and sticking her ass out. Brittany mouth stood open at the sight of Beca's ass which was very fine. Brittany wanted to touch it. Beca tipped on her computer and Chloe waited. When she Turned around she grabbed Brittany's hand, pulling her onto the dance floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for following! I am sorry it took me so long to update. Loads to do!**

**Any ideas, comments, wishes are always welcome. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Beca's POV**

Just after Beca had pulled Brittany out of the door of the cubical she remembered something.

"Wait. How did you know I was here?" She asked Brittany curiously.

Suddenly she looked nervous.

"I...um.. I.. Aubrey Posen is my best friend. I.. I.. kinda asked her to book you for her party." She said quietly almost inaudible.

Beca's mouth feel open.

"You.. Um.. What?" Beca asked. She was astounded, she thought she heard wrong.

"I asked Aubrey to book you for her party because I wanted to see you again and I didn't know how else to do it." Brittany said with more strength behind her voice.

Beca opened her mouth, but wasn't able to say anything. She felt her cheeks glowing.

"I Thought you wanted to dance" Brittany said winking, grabbing Beca's hand and pulling her down the stairs to the dance floor. Beca felt like she was dreaming. They were dancing to one of her mixes. Their bodies close together, the room was warm and Beca started sweating. When a new song came that she had done with Brittany in mind she couldn't handle it anymore. She grabbed Brittany's hips and pulled her closer, her perfume filling Beca's nostrils. She smelled so good. Beca felt Brittany turn around and started to grin her ass against Beca's front. Beca grabbed her waist again and pressed her front against Brittany's ass. Brittany felt soooo good. They danced and danced. Beca was just in awe. When her signal song arrived telling her to get back to the booth, she pulled Brittany's ear close to her mouth.

"I have to go back to work" she shouted. Brittany nodded looking a little disappointed and followed Beca back to the booth. Both were breathless. Finally back in the silence, Beca held open the door for Brittany.

"Welcome to my office" she said jokingly.

Brittany entered and admired all Beca's DJ stuff she hasn't noticed before. Beca had already bent down to look at the computer. She added another track to give her another 3 minutes to pull herself together. She looked at Brittany who had not moved from the spot where Beca had last scene her.

"Your welcome to stay. I could show you some stuff" she said gesturing to her computer.

"Yes, please" Brittany said shyly.

She still didnt move, Beca walked up to her, took her hand and sat her on the chair. Leaning over Brittany's shoulder she showed her how to mix the song and get the settings right. Brittany still had problems, Beca put her hand on Brittany's to show her. Her skin tingled and tingled. When they had finished, beca stood straight again and walked to her bag, pulled a USB stick out of her bag. She had like 30 with her, she always did. Sticked it into her computer.

She was going to pull over the mix but wanted to add something. She pressed the record button.

"This is for and by Brittany. Amazingly gorgeous, sexy, kind and funny. In my mind. Beca." She said. She added the track to the beginning and pulled it onto the stick.

"Here" Beca said holding it out to Brittany. With a dazed look brittany took the USB stick und pushed it into blazer pocket.

"Brittany.. I.. Um.. "Beca started.

"Yes Beca. What's up?" She said.

"I kinda need to get back to work here." She gestured towards the chair brittany was still sitting in.

She jumped up. She looked a little hurt.

"Right."

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, I really do. Im mean you can stay, I just need..."her voice trailed of.

"No I get it. It is a party after all." She said lightly and Beca hoped she hadn't offended her.

"See you tomorrow?" Beca said hopefully.

"Maybe" Brittany said smiling sweetly with a twinkle in her eye.

"Maybe?" Beca asked.

Brittany just kissed Beca on the cheek. Her lips lingered there a few more seconds then the last time. Then she turned on her heal and left the booth.

Beca touched the place where Brittany's lips had touched her skin. The ringing of her cellphone brought her back from her daydream.

Brittany's POV

Just after Beca had pulled Brittany out of the door of the cubical Beca asked Brittany

"Wait. How did you know I was here?"

Suddenly Brittany felt nervous.

"I...um.. I.. Aubrey Posen is my best friend. I.. I.. kinda asked her to book you for her party." She said quietly almost inaudible.

Beca's mouth feel open.

"You.. Um.. What?" Beca asked.

Brittany took a silent breath and said with a stronger voice

"I asked Aubrey to book you for her party because I wanted to see you again and I didn't know how else to do it."

Beca opened her mouth, but wasn't able to say anything.

"God she's cute. Her cheeks are glowing" Brittany thought.

After 5 seconds brittany said:

"I Thought you wanted to dance" she grabbed Beca's hand and pulling her down the stairs to the dance floor. The hand in hers felt right, not like anyone else. Ever. They were dancing to one of her mixes. Their bodies close together, the room was warm. When a new song came that Beca grabbed Brittany's hips and pulled her closer. Brittany felt Beca do

this. She turn around and started to grin her ass against Beca's front. Beca grabbed her waist again and pressed her front against Brittany's ass. Brittany was in awe. This was so amazing. she couldn't believe her plan had worked. They danced and danced. After what felt like suddenly Beca pulled Brittany's ear close to her mouth.

"I have to go back to work" she shouted. Brittany nodded feeling a little disappointed. she hoped it didn't show in her face. She followed Beca back to the booth. Both were breathless. Finally back in the silence, Beca held open the door for Brittany.

"Welcome to my office" she said jokingly.

Brittany entered and admired all Beca's DJ stuff she hasn't noticed before. Beca had already bent down to look at the computer.

"God that ass. That body. She's so sexy" Brittany thought.

"Your welcome to stay. I could show you some stuff" she said gesturing to her computer.

"Yes, please" Brittany said shyly.

She still didnt move, Beca walked up to her, took her hand and sat her on the chair. Brittany felt Beca leaning over her shoulder. Beca showed her how to mix the song and get the settings right. Brittany still had problems "who knew it was sooo damn hard" Brittany thought. Beca put her hand on Brittany's to show her. Beca's breath tickled her ear and the way Beca softly moved the mouse with her hand felt good to Brittany. When they had finished, beca stood straight again and walked away. Brittany already missed the touch of Beca's skin on hers. Sticking something it into her computer she said something but brittany didn't register it.

"This is for and by Brittany. Amazingly gorgeous, sexy, kind and funny. In my mind. Beca." She said.

"Here" Beca said holding it out to Brittany. With a dazed look and not really sure about what Beca had given her brittany took the USB stick und pushed it into blazer pocket.

"Brittany.. I.. Um.. "Beca started.

"Yes Beca. What's up?" She said pulling herself together.

"I kinda need to get back to work here." She gestured towards the chair brittany was still sitting in. Brittany jumped up. She had completely forgotten but still was a little hurt.

"Right."

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, I really do. Im mean you can stay, I just need..."Beca tried to explain herself but her voice trailed of.

"No I get it. It is a party after all." Brittany said lightly.

"See you tomorrow?" Beca said hopefully.

"Maybe" Brittany said smiling sweetly with a twinkle in her eye. "Two can play this game" Brittany thought.

"Maybe?" Beca asked.

Brittany just kissed Beca on the cheek. Her lips lingered there a few more seconds then the last time. Then she turned on her heal and left the booth. Outside the door she leaned against the wall also touching her lips. It had taken all of her strength not to pound Beca then and there. For one thing Aubrey would never forgive her if she ruined her party and two Beca couldn't work anymore. After minutes brittany walked back to the bar where Aubrey was. She hugged Aubrey from behind starling her. Brittany glanced up. There stood Beca. Looking straight at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for following. I hope you like it : D

: Damn autocorrect ;/

* * *

**BECA POV**

The night came to an end. Beca was very exhausted. She had difficulty focusing on her work. She spent a lot of time watching Brittany in the crowd. She was so pretty and moved like a goddess. Beca finished, she packed up her stuff and went downstairs to look for Brittany wanting to see her again. Brittany seemed to have disappeared.

"Hey Aubrey, where did Brittany go?"Beca asked Aubrey.

"Hey Beca, Nice work today. Everybody loved it. She had to leave. She says to give you this." Aubrey handed Beca a folded napkin and walked off. Beca unfolded it and saw a red lip impression on it, underneath she had written "xxx".

Beca smiled, really smiled like she hadn't done in a while although she wasn't able to see Brittany tonight. She carried all her stuff to the entrance door and went to look for Aubrey to say goodbye. When this was done, she got back into the car which was still at her service. She went back to her hotel room and dropped onto the bed. She pulled out the napkin and looked at the lip impression. She absolutely loved it and wanted to kiss the real lips. Getting ready for bed, she laid it on the night stand, getting out her phone to take a picture of it to have it forever. She noticed the wallpaper picture of Brittany and herself, remembering the lips on her skin. She took a picture, sent it to her e-mail, set her alarm clock for the next day and fell asleep right away.

The next day she got up, showered and got ready for breakfast. When she finished breakfast she decided to continue her stay for another 3 days. She paid for the room and wellness. She went upstairs got changed into her bikini, packed a few things she wanted to take to the pool.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and there stood Brittany. Beca noticed the blazing blue eyes widen when she noticed that Beca was only wearing a bikini. Beca smirked.

"Yes?" Beca said.

"I... um.." Brittany mumbled.

"Brit?" Beca said taking her hand. "Come inside."

Brittany entered, walked to the window and looked out of it. Beca threw over an xxl sized shirt that she had bought especially for the pool/Beach. It only just cover her ass. Brittany didn't seem to want or be able to talk. She just stood there, looking out of the window.

"Hey." Beca said walking up to her and putting a hand onto Brittany's shoulder. Brittany jumped slightly at her touch and turned around.

"Do you wanna go out on a date with me?" Beca asked. She had made up her mind in a split second. She really wanted to go out with Brittany, be her girlfriend.

"Yes. I do." Brittany said

"Tomorrow then?." Beca asked.

"Yeah, pick you up at 7:30pm." Brittany said smiling, her crystal blue eyes sparkling.

"Great. Awesome." Beca said also smiling widely.

Brittany walked to the door, Beca followed. Beca opened the door for her.

"Simple, yet sexy" Brittany winked giving Beca the information she needed for the dress code of their date.

Beca kissed Brittany on the cheek, her lips lingered on Brittany's cheek for a few seconds.

Brittany walked away smiling and Beca closed the door behind Brittany. She couldn't believe it. She grabbed her phone, smiling at the wall paper picture. She dialed Fat Amy's number totally forgetting about the time difference.

_"Yello"_ Fat Amy's voice sounded sleepy.

_"I got a freaking date with her. A DATE, AMY"_ Beca shouted.

_"Woha. Calm down. A date with WHO? Where the hell are you? Why are you calling in the middle of the night."_ Amy said her voice still sleepy.

_"Brittany fucking Snow. I'm still in L.A. and sorry I forgot about the time difference."_ Beca said still shouting.

_"Brittany fucking Snow? You got a date with BRITTANY FUCKING SNOW?"_ Amy shouted her voice now wide awake.

_"Yes. I asked her out, she said 'yes'. It's tomorrow. 'Simple, yet sexy' she said."_ Beca half shouted willing herself to calm down.

_"Jeans, blazer. Always sexy on you, munchkin."_ Amy said chuckling.

_"That's what I was thinking. Great minds think alike."_ Beca said. _"Call you after."_

_"You'd better hope so, twig bitch."_ Amy said. _"Night"_

They hung up. The day passed in jitters, not even the wellness could relax her. The next day she was even more nervous. At 4pm Beca started getting ready. She was excited and wondered where Brittany would take her. She wondered what the hell she should talk about with her. Hell, she hoped it would go well. To relax her Beca put on the 'Brit-mix' as she called it to relax herself. At exactly 7:30pm there was a knock on her door. Looking briefly into the mirror to check her appearance and took a deep breath Beca opened the door. There stood Brittany in all her gorgeousness. Her hair was waving around her face, her make-up was light, a smile playing around her lips. She was wearing a green colored dress, that fitted her body very nicely. Beca's mouth turned a little dry. She was fucking beautiful.

"You look... wow." Beca managed to say.

"You too. wow." Brittany said. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Beca said. She grabbed her handbag, which was sitting next to the door. One last glance in the mirror, one breath and Beca went out on her first date with a woman. And what a woman Brittany Snow was.

**Chloe POV**

"Bree, i'm gonna go. I need to work tomorrow and I just ..." her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, I'll tell her" Aubrey said. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine." Brittany said blowing a kiss in the direction of where the booth was. Suddenly she had an idea. Pulling a napkin from the bar, she put her favorite red lipstick on her lips and then kissed the napkin so she left an impression of her lips. She handed it to Aubrey.

"Give this to her, please?!" Brittany said.

Aubrey nodded, Brittany gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left out the back. She drove in her car home. Brittany was ecstatic that her plan had worked, she wondered how they were gonna go from here.

She got ready for bed, thinking about Beca. She had never felt like this before. With anyone of her boyfriends. Ever. She slept until 10am, had breakfast and decided to do some washing. She always checked her pockets. Luckily she did. She found an USB-Stick in her pocket. She didn't recognize. She walked to her computer, stuck it in and opened it. It contained an mp3 file. She opened it.

"This is for and by Brittany. Amazingly gorgeous, sexy, kind and funny. In my mind. Beca." Beca's voice came through her loudspeaker. A shiver ran down her spin. Then a mix started playing. Brittany remembered that Beca had shown her how to mix. The mix was nice. She decided in a split second. She was going to ask Beca out on a date. She jumped into her car and drove to Beca's hotel. Aubrey had told her Beca's room number. She walked in and went up to Beca's room. She took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. The door was pulled open. There stood Beca. In her bikini. Brittany's eyes widened. Her eyes skated over that perfect body.

"Yes?" Beca said.

"I... um.." Brittany mumbled, the sight of Beca's body made her nervous.

"Brit?" Beca said taking her hand. "Come inside."

Brittany entered, walked to the window and looked out of it. Brittany couldn't talk. She just stood there, looking out of the window.

Brittany felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped slightly at Beca's touch and turned around. She saw that Brittany had put on an xxl sized shirt. It only just cover her ass.

"Do you wanna go out on a date with me?" Beca asked.

Brittany could not believe that Beca asked her out.

"Yes. I do." Brittany said she wanted to dance around the room but kept the cool facade up.

"Tomorrow then?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, pick you up at 7:30pm." Brittany said smiling.

"Great. Awesome." Beca said also smiling widely.

Brittany walked to the door, Beca followed. Beca opened the door for her.

"Simple, yet sexy" Brittany winked giving Beca the information she needed for the dress code of their date.

Beca kissed Brittany on the cheek, her lips lingered on Brittany's cheek for a few seconds. The contact made her knees week.

Brittany walked away smiling. She heard Beca close the door behind her. She drove back home only just containing her happiness. When she got home, she laughed, danced and shouted.

She called Aubrey.

_"I'm going out with her."_ She shouted before Aubrey even had the time to say "Hello".

_"Beca? YIPPIIII"_ Aubrey shouted.

_"What shall I wear?"_ Brittany asked.

_"The green killer"_ Aubrey said.

"The green killer was a green wall fitted dress Brittany owned. She was very sexy in it. Everybody thought so. She only wore it when she wanted to score.

_"My sentiments exactly."_ Brittany said.

They hung up.

The next two days went by in a flash, she worked a lot. Thank god she did. Otherwise she would have gone crazy.

On the day of the date, she left work a little earlier. She got ready, put on "the green killer" did her make-up and was infront of Beca's hotel room door at exactly 7:30pm. She knocked.

"You look... wow." Beca managed to say.

"You too. wow." Brittany said. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Beca said. She grabbed her handbag, which was sitting next to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry Guys I haven't updated in a while. Life you know...**

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter! **

**Reviews, Comments are always welcome ;)**

* * *

**Beca's POV**

Beca pulled the door closed behind her and walked with Brittany out the hotel to the car. She held the door open for Beca.

"M'lady" Brittany said smiling.

"Why, thank you" Beca said as she sat in passengers seat. Brittany closed the door and sat in the drivers seat.

"Are you gonna tell me, where exactly you are taking me?" Beca asked.

Brittany started the car and started to drive.

"Nope" she said simply.

She turned on the radio.

_"Hollywood actress Brittany Snow reunited with lover Beca Mitchel. Witnesses saw them dancing hot and heavy in a club yesterday... "_

"Oh shit." Beca thought and she turned red.

"Bloody idiots" Brittany muttered and changed the Chanel. Music filled the car. Beca wondered where she had heard the word "bloody" from cause it was British. This made Beca smile slightly. They rode in silence. The car ride was not that long. Beca took Brittany's hand when they entered the restaurant. It was a little restaurant. Beca liked it really much. They sat down at a table to which the waiter pointed.

Beca was nervous.

"You look really amazingly beautiful" Beca said, not able to stop herself.

Brittany smiled and said " so do you, Beca. So do you"

The waiter brought over the menus. There was a silence where Brittany and Beca looked at them.

"wow, this all sounds delicious." Beca said glancing up from her menu.

"Indeed. I'm set." Brittany said closing the menu with a snap. "It's my Favorite place. I come here all the time. Everything is good here."

Beca looked at Brittany amazed and she flashed a wonderful smile at Beca that made her heart melt.

The waiter come over.

"Are you ready to order Mrs. Snow?" He said looking at Brittany.

"Yes. Thank you. I'll have the salmon with rice and veggis. And a Chardonnay. And you Becs?" She said looking expectantly at Beca.

"Um.. I'll have the steak with the baked potato. And I'll have a beer. Thank you." Beca handed back her menu. She heard Brittany laugh quietly.

"Is something wrong?" Beca asked raising an eyebrow at Brittany.

"No everything is in order. I just... Your cute."

"Thanks, but I'm not cute, I'm badass, Brit." Beca said winking.

"Oh excuse me, your badass, Beca" Brittany said throwing her arms up in mock apology. Both of them laughed. Beca couldn't believe how easy the conversation seemed to flow.

The waiter arrived with their drinks. Both of them took a sip.

"so why acting?" Beca asked

"Oh, well first i was a model and i wanted to be a ice skater but due to an injury I couldn't skate anymore. I went into acting."

"I'm sorry about your injury." Beca said.

"Oh it was a long time ago" Brittany said waving her hand as if it were nothing but Beca saw that her eyes had lost come their sparkle.

"Why DJ?" Brittany asked.

"I love music. I love the way music calms me down. The way two songs mix together and.. I just love it. After my father left My mother also loved music, she would sit me down on her lap and we'd listen to music. The music is the only thing that never leaves. In my experience." Taking a sip of her beer Beca's heart drooped a little at the mention of her mother. She hadn't really told this anyone before. She felt so comfortable with Brittany.

"Loved?" Brittany seemed to have noticed the past tense.

"Yeah. She.. Um.. Died when I was 15." Beca said quietly.

"Oh Beca. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean.." Her voice trailed off.

Beca shook her head.

"It's ok. You didn't know."

Their food arrived.

"Bon appetite" Beca and Brittany said at the same time. Both of them laughed again.

"She is funny, smart and had good taste" Beca thought.

After they finished their dinner, Beca took Brittany's hand. For one second it looked like Brittany was gonna pull away but she squeezed Beca's hand slightly.

When the bill arrived, Beca reached out for it but Brittany was quicker.

"Brit, I asked you out, I'm paying" Beca said smirking holding out her hand for the bill.

"Fine, I will get the next one then." Brittany said smiling handing over the bill to Beca.

"The next one?" Beca thought. "So she wants to go out with me again, yiiippiiiiiiii"

Beca payed the bill and they walked back to the car.

"How about we go for a walk" Beca suggested not wanting the night to be over yet.

"Oh I know the place." Brittany said. They walked along the street in silence. Beca was enjoying Brittany's company. Noticing the red head shivering, Beca pulled of her blazor and put it over Brittany shoulder and pulling her in half a hug to warm her up. She pulled away but left her arm around Brittany's shoulder hoping she wouldn't mind.

"Thank you, Becs" Brittany said. She put one arm around Beca's waist. It was uncomfortable because Beca was smaller then Brittany. Brittany left go. Beca noticed this and also pulled her arm way.

"Sorry. You were.. um.. Cold. I just wanted to keep you warm." Beca apologised.

"No, I liked it very much. I mean... thank you for wanting me to be warm." Brittany said this time putting her arm around Beca's shoulder. Beca moved her arm around Brittany waist pulling her close.

"Thats better, dont you think?" Brittany asked Beca.

"indeed." she said.

"By the way.." Brittany said.

"Yeah?" Beca asked.

"I found something in my jacket pocket." Brittany said quietly.

Beca's heart jumped as she knew what it was that she had found.

"Yeah? What's that?" Beca asked fainting cluelessness.

"You know what." Brittany said smiling down at Beca.

Beca didn't say anything.

"Thank you so much." Brittany whispered into Beca's ear.

"I.. No problem." Beca said caught slightly of guard at Brittany's breath on her ear.

They continued walking and talking. After 30 minutes they walked back to the car.

Brittany drove Beca back to the hotel. She walked Beca up to the room. Beca got more and more nervous.

"What if she wants to come in? Does she want to sleep with me? She wouldn't want to have sex on the first date would she? Omg." Beca thought. Brittany was the first girl she had gone on a date with, let alone had feelings for. She didn't know how to please her.

As the stopped in front of the door Beca turned to Brittany.

"Why thank you so much for tonight. I had a lovely time with you." Beca said.

"Thank you. I had a lovely time with you, too. I hope we can do this again some time. Soon. Like the day after tomorrow." Brittany said hopefully. Beca's mind was going crazy.

"Yes, I would like that very much indeed. Call you with the details?" Beca said.

There was a moment silence. Beca looked deeply into Brittany's crystal blue one.

"Come on, Mitchell. Kiss her" Beca thought. Her eyes moved down to Brittany's lips. She moved closer, she looked back into those blue eyes. Beca leaned her head forward. Their lips met. Fireworks had been set of in Beca's stomach. She felt Brittany put her hands on her waist and pulled her closer. Brittany ran her thong along Beca's lips asking for entrance which Beca granted. Their tongs waving around each other. Beca put her hands around Brittany's neck.

Beca's mind was in a frenzy. It was just unbelievable. Their lips broke apart foreheads leaning together. Catching their breath.

"Well good night." Brittany said moving away from Beca. Beca absentmindedly touched her lips with her fingers.

"Goodnight" Beca said.

Brittany leaned in again and kissed Beca on the lips. The kiss lasted 5 seconds. Then she turned around and left Beca standing there.

Brittany POV

Beca pulled the door closed behind her and walked with Brittany out the hotel to the car. She held the door open for Beca.

"M'lady" Brittany said smiling.

"Why, thank you" Beca said as she sat in passengers seat. Brittany closed the door and sat in the drivers seat.

"Are you gonna tell me, where exactly you are taking me?" Beca asked.

Brittany started the car and started to drive.

"Nope" she said simply hoping Beca would like the restaurant.

She turned on the radio.

_"Hollywood actress Brittany Snow reunited with lover Beca Mitchel. Witnesses saw them dancing hot and heavy in a club yesterday... "_

"Oh shit." Beca thought and she turned red.

"Bloody idiots" Brittany muttered and changed the Chanel. Music filled the car.

"Damn reporters. Why won't they let us figure this out by ourselves?!" She thought angrily. They had taken everybody's cellphones at the party so no one could take pictures of rode in silence. The restaurant where they were going was the best. She had a deal with the owner. Brittany paid good money for her privacy. The car ride was not that long. Beca took Brittany's hand when they entered the restaurant which surprised Brittany. It was a little restaurant. They sat down at a table to which the waiter pointed.

"You look really amazingly beautiful" Beca said which pleased Brittany. She always felt good when Beca complimented her because she felt and knew that it came from her heart.

Brittany smiled and said " so do you, Beca. So do you"

The waiter brought over the menus. There was a silence where Brittany and Beca looked at them.

"wow, this all sounds delicious." Beca said. brittany saw beca glancing up from her menu.

"Indeed. I'm set." Brittany said closing the menu with a snap. "It's my Favorite place. I come here all the time. Everything is good here."

Beca looked at Brittany amazed. Brittany flashed a wonderful smile at Beca.

The waiter come over.

"Are you ready to order Mrs. Snow?" He said looking at Brittany.

"Yes. Thank you. I'll have the salmon with rice and veggis. And a Chardonnay. And you Becs?" She said looking expectantly at Beca.

"Um.. I'll have the steak with the baked potato. And I'll have a beer. Thank you." Beca handed back her menu. Brittany laughed quietly. She had been betting with herself what Beca would choose, and she had just won the bet.

"Is something wrong?" Beca asked raising an eyebrow at Brittany.

"No everything is in order. I just... Your cute."

"Thanks, but I'm not cute, I'm badass, Brit." Beca said winking.

"Oh excuse me, your badass, Beca" Brittany said throwing her arms up in mock apology. Both of them laughed.

The waiter arrived with their drinks. Both of them took a sip.

"so why acting?" Beca asked

"Oh, well first i was a model and i wanted to be a ice skater but due to an injury I couldn't skate anymore. I went into acting." Brittany said

"I'm sorry about your injury." Beca said.

"Oh it was a long time ago" Brittany said waving her hand as if it were nothing. In truth it was not nothing but she didn't want to turn the good atmosphere upside down.

"Why DJ?" Brittany asked to serve away from the ice skating suject.

"I love music. I love the way music calms me down. The way two songs mix together and.. I just love it. After my father left My mother also loved music, she would sit me down on her lap and we'd listen to music. The music is the only thing that never leaves. In my experience." Beca took a sip of her beer.

"Loved?" Brittany noticed the past tense.

"Yeah. She.. Um.. Died when I was 15." Beca said quietly.

"Oh Beca. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean.." Her voice trailed off.

Beca shook her head.

"It's ok. You didn't know."

Their food arrived.

"Bon appetite" Beca and Brittany said at the same time. Both of them laughed again.

After they finished their dinner, Beca took Brittany's hand. Brittany was shocked and thought about pulling it away. The soft skin of Beca's hand changed her mind and she squeezed Beca's hand slightly.

When the bill arrived, Beca reached out for it but Brittany was quicker.

"Brit, I asked you out, I'm paying" Beca said smirking holding out her hand for the bill.

"Fine. I will get the next one then." Brittany said smiling handing over the bill to Beca.

"Oh I hope we go out again." Brittany thought.

Beca payed the bill and they walked back to the car.

"How about we go for a walk" Beca suggested.

"Oh I know the place." Brittany said thanking the lord in silence. They walked along the street in silence. In her dress, Brittany shivered slightly. Beca pulled of her blazor and put it over Brittany shoulder and pulling her in half a hug to warm her up. She pulled away but left her arm around Brittany's shoulder. Brittany was thankful.

"Thank you, Becs" Brittany said. She put one arm around Beca's waist. It was uncomfortable because Beca was smaller then Brittany. Brittany left go. Beca also pulled her arm way.

"Sorry. You were.. um.. Cold. I just wanted to keep you warm." Beca apologised.

"No, I liked it very much.I mean... thank you for wanting me to be warm." Brittany said this time putting her arm around Beca's shoulder. Beca moved her arm around Brittany waist pulling her close. It's been a long time since anyone had been nice to her for being her.

"Thats better, dont you think?" Brittany asked Beca.

"indeed." she said.

"By the way.." Brittany said.

"Yeah?" Beca asked.

"I found something in my jacket pocket." Brittany said quietly. She had wanted to say this since she say Beca but thought to wait for the best moment.

"Yeah? What's that?" Beca asked.

"You know what." Brittany said smiling down at Beca.

Beca didn't say anything.

"Thank you so much." Brittany whispered into Beca's ear.

"I.. No problem." Beca said.

They continued walking and talking. After 30 minutes they walked back to the car.

Brittany drove Beca back to the hotel. She walked Beca up to the room. Brittany got more and more nervous.

"What if she wants to come in? Does she want to sleep with me? She wouldn't want to have sex on the first date would she? Omg." Brittany thought oblivious that Beca was thinking the exact same thing. Beca was the first girl she had gone on a date with, let alone had feelings for. She didn't know how to please her.

As the stopped in front of the door Beca turned to Brittany.

"Why thank you so much for tonight. I had a lovely time with you." Beca said.

"Thank you. I had a lovely time with you, too. I hope we can do this again some time. Soon. Like the day after tomorrow." Brittany said hopefully.

"Yes, I would like that very much indeed. Call you with the details?" Beca said.

There was a moment silence. Beca looked deeply into Brittany's crystal blue one.

"Come on, Mitchell. Kiss me" Brittany thought. Her eyes moved down to Brittany's lips. She moved closer, she looked back into those blue eyes. Beca leaned her head forward. Their lips met. Brittany put her hands on Beca's waist and pulled her closer. Brittany ran her thong along Beca's lips asking for entrance which Beca granted. Their tongs waving around each other. Beca put her hands around Brittany's neck.

Their lips broke apart foreheads leaning together. Catching their breath.

"Well good night." Brittany said moving away from Beca. Beca touched her lips with her fingers. Brittany smiled, glad that she wasn't the only one who had been blown away by their kiss

"Goodnight" Beca said.

Brittany leaned in again and kissed Beca on the lips. The kiss lasted 5 seconds. Then she turned around and left Beca standing there.


	9. Chapter 9

Beca POV

Beca closed the door behind her and immediately grabbed her phone. She had to call Amy, she didn't really care what time it is.

"Go for Amy" Amy answered.

_"AAAMMYYY"_ Beca shouted into the phone.

_"No need to shout, bitch."_ Amy said laughing._ "How was your date?"_

_"Fucking awesome. I can't believe it. She's perfect. I think..."_ Beca didn't finish the sentence. There was a pause. Amy waited for Beca to continue.

_"I'm glad, Becs. I'm so happy for you. I Goda meet this chick, give her the best friend talk."_ Amy said.

Beca rolled her eyes.

_"Please don't."_ She sighed.

_"You know I will and there's nothing you can do about it Beca."_

_"I think she's the one."_ Beca said.

_"THE one?"_ Amy repeated emphasising on the 'the'

_"Yes, THE one."_ Beca repeated.

Amy let out a shout causing Beca to hold away the phone from her ear.

_"Look Beca, I Goda go, work. Lets text. Love you, and I'm happy for you"_ Amy said.

_"Thanks. Love you to"_ Beca said and hung up the phone.

She decided to text Brittany:

_**"So you'll never guess what happened to me today"**_

God, how awful. She erased it.

Trying again:

_**" I had an amazing time today. Good night. Beca xxx"**_

God even worse.

She threw her phone on her bed and walked to the window thinking.

She laughed at the name Brittany had saved herself in Beca's phone book: red headed goddess

Which she indeed was, so Beca didn't change it. She searched online for a sexy picture of Brittany. She chose on where Brittany was practically naked. Grinning broadly, Beca saved it as a contact picture but also feeling slightly pervy.

Turning from the window she grabbed her phone.

She tried again.

_**"I had an amazing time tonight. I wanted to see if you got home alright. Beca xxx" **_

Yes this was good. She hid send.

At the same time a message came in from "read headed goddess".

Beca opened it.

"well that was a quick response" Beca thought.

She looked at the message. It wasn't a answer at all.

_**"Thank you for tonight. Wanted to let you know I got home alright. I knew you cutie worried ;)"**_

Beca laughed out loud.

_**"Zwei dumme, ein Gedanke"**_ Beca typed back.

_**"Um.. What?"**_ Came Brittany's answer.

_**"It's German. Meaning, great minds think a like. Literal translation: two dummies, one thought ;-)"**_ Beca typed and hit send.

_**"Are you calling me dumb?"**_ Brittany typed. Beca's jaw dropped.

_**"NO, I wasn't at all, sorry if it sounded like that."**_ She hit send.

_**"Hold your horses, I'm only teasing"**_Brittany answered.

Beca paused. Another message from Brittany came:

_**"Actually I thought you were gonna comment on the 'cutie' thing"**_

_**"Badass, Brit. I'm not cute ;)"**_ she typed and hit send.

_**"Wop, there it is"**_Brittany answered.

Beca paused. Amy always said that.

_**"Ok, fine. With you I can be cutie, tell anyone and it's your ass, snow. I have a rep to uphold ;-)"**_ beca typed and hit send smiling.

_**"Secrets save with me."**_Brittany had sent.

_**"Good night, Brit. xxx" **_

_**"Good night, Becs. xxx"**_

Chloe POV

She had left Beca's apartment building feeling dazed. She sat in her car a few seconds then drove of. She got home and decided to text Beca that she had arrived home.

**_"Thank you for tonight. Wanted to let you know I got home alright. I knew you cutie worried"_** she hit send. At almost exactly the same time a message came in.

"Wow that was fast" Brittany said out loud to herself.

_**"I had an amazing time tonight. I wanted to see if you got home alright. Beca xxx" **_

Brittany laughed. A few seconds later another messages arrived from Beca.

_**"Zwei dumme, ein Gedanke"**_Beca had typed back.

"What the hell?" Brittany mumbled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

_**"Um.. What?"**_Brittany typed back.

_**"It's German. Meaning, great minds think a like. Literal translation: two dummies, one thought ;-)"**_ Beca answered.

This was a too great of opportunity to let pass to play a little with the DJ

_**"Are you calling me dum?"**_Brittany typed and hit send smirking.

_**"NO, I wasn't at all, sorry if it sounded like that."**_Came Beca's response quickly.

_**"Hold your horses, I'm only teasing"**_ Brittany typed back

She decided to send another message.

_**"Actually I thought you were gonna comment on the 'cutie' thing" **_Brittany hit send.

_**"Badass, Brit. I'm not cute ;)"**_ Beca's response. Brittany smiled laughing at Beca's response.

_**"Wop, there it is"**_Brittany typed smiling.

_**"Ok, fine. With you I can be cutie, tell anyone and it's your ass, snow. I have a rep to uphold ;-)"**_beca typed.

"_**Secrets save with me."**_ Brittany hit send.

_**"Good night, Brit. xxx" **_

_**"Good night, Becs. xxx"**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya People. **

**Thanks so much for following this story. Sorry I have not updated in a while. **

**I changed the way a write as it had been suggested to me by some followeres ;) **

**and I realize that the timeline including the Ocars does not fit. I'm awear they are usually in feburary ;)**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Beca's POV**

_THREE WEEKS LATER_

Beca was staying at Brittany's house. They now were a couple. Everybody knew. The media had meant pictures of them when they went on dates. Beca didn't mind. She was with the love of her life.

One day she was out and about when a guy around her age approached her.

"Beca Mitchell." He said. It was more of statement then a question.

"Yes?" She answered thinking he was just gonna ask her an autograph or so.

"She's just using you." He said.

"Excuse me?!" Beca exclaimed.

"Brittany. She's just using you to get attention. I know. I'm her ex."

He said looking Beca straight in the eye.

"Sorry. But what Brittany and I do is none of your business. I'm sorry, if your upset that she's know with me but this bullshit." She said coldly.

"Maybe this will convince you." He pulled out his phone and fiddled around with it.

He held it up when a familiar voice came from the speaker. Brittany.

"I'm only using her to get attention and I don't have any feelings what so ever." Beca heart broke in a million pieces.

"You doctored that. You sure a are a sore looser." She said angrily and walked off. Brittany's voice ringing in her ears. She couldn't believe it. Not after all the time they had spent together. They hadn't slept together yet. Both of them were nervous about the subject sex. But it was ok. They both needed to be ready. Sometimes she wondered how she was so lucky that Brittany loved or was into her. She could have anyone she wanted. And she wanted Beca. This just proved it.

When Beca got home, Brittany was already there. Beca entered slowly taking of her jacket and shoes.

"Where were you, babe? I brought food." Brittany said walking over to Beca. She kissed Beca on the lips and hugged Beca.

"Went for a walk. Thanks for getting food." Beca said smiling bravely the sound of Brittany's voice saying those awful words ringer in her ears.

They settled on the couch, eating their food. After they had finished Brittany wanted to watch a movie. Beca hated movies but she loved cuddling with Brittany. Today it felt weird thought.

As they got comfy on the couch (Beca cuddling to Brittany's side, her head on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany's right arm was around Beca's shoulder and the other one intertwined with Beca's fingers). It did feel weird. The movie started, with her right hand Brittany started to play with Beca's hair. Beca loved when she did that. But today she still couldn't shake the feeling and the words from this mysterious ex of Brittany. When the movie was over (Beca hadn't watched any of it, her mind was so far away) Brittany kissed the top of Beca's head pulling her closer.

"You are so beautiful." She said quietly.

That was It, Beca just couldn't deal with it anymore.

"Brit?" She said.

"Hmm?" She hummed still playing with Beca's hair.

Beca sat up to look her in the eye.

"I love you" Beca said and she meant it. She also wanted to see Brittany's reaction.

Brittany was silent, looking at her. She didn't say anything. She had stopped playing with Beca's hair.

"Brit? Did you hear me. I love you" Beca said again. Brittany's eyes darted around the room but she didn't say anything.

"I guess he was right. And so was I" Beca thought. Her heart broke into thousand pieces. She couldn't believe it. She got up from the couch. She couldn't be anywhere near Brittany. Brittany's eyes followed her. Beca went to their bedroom, packed a few clothes and her DJ equipment. She also grabbed her laptop. She went back downstairs. Brittany was still on the couch. Beca was fighting tears. She left Brittany's house, called herself a cab. She didn't care if Brittany had or hadn't noticed she packed a bag and was planing to leave the country. She had to hold it together und till she was away from the house. It hurt so much. Her breathing hurt in her chest. The cab arrived and she ordered him to take her to the airport. She had to leave this country, she just had to leave. Knowing and not caring that this was total unfair not even letting Brittany explain herself- if there was anything she could say. She didn't want to hear it.

When Beca sat in the cab she started crying, really crying.

"Anything I can do for you, miss?" The cab driver said.

Beca shook her head still crying.

When they got to LAX she bought a ticket for the next flight to London. It was expensive but she didn't care. She just had to get out of the states. She texted Amy she was coming and needed her to pick her up from the airport.

The flight was terrible, she just sat there in the first class crying into her blanket and feeling like she could never ever be happy again.

Finally when the plane landed and she mosied of the plane and went outside she saw fat Amy standing there in her pyjamas.

"Hey there champ." She said quietly. "Let's get you out of here. Your staying at mine tonight." Pulling Beca towards her car. Beca mumbled something that sounded to like 'thanks' . The 20 minute drive was silent. She didn't even bother to switch on her phone. She didn't want anyone's bullshit at the moment. She didn't care. She was heart broken.

When they got to Amy's place, Amy lead Beca into the guest room.

"There you go. I'll get something to drink and food." Amy said .

Beca just dropped herself on the bed, not even bothering to get out of her clothes.

Amy came back.

"Munchkin, take a shower and change your clothes. It'll do you good." She said kindly pulling Beca up.

"I don't want to." Beca said thickly.

"Twig bitch, get in the shower now!" Amy said strictly.

Beca shovelled to the shower, took of the clothes she was wearing and got in the shower.

Amy was right, she did feel a bit better, well at least cleaner.

When she was finally finished, she walked into the living room. Food was already there. It must have come when she arrived.

Beca didn't feel remotely hungry. She sat on the couch and Amy sat next to her. Beca slumped against Amy's shoulder and started to cry. She cried and cried and cried. Amy stroking her back and saying "shhh".

"Yeah, sorry I can't. Dude. Family emergency. Work from home." Beca heard Amy say.

Beca didn't have any sense of time. She didn't know if 1 minute, 1 hour or 1 day had passed. She just cried all the time. She had lost the love of her life. She was so hurt. She sat there crying against Amy shoulder. She didnt even notice fainting into sleep. When she woke up, she found herself in Amy's guest bedroom. She couldn't remember getting there. She was wearing a tank top and sweats.

She got up and walked to the kitchen. She heard a rumble of voice. When she entered she saw fat Amy and her dad sitting in it. They looked up at her. Amy jumped up and pulled her in a hug.

"What's shaking?" Beca asked weakly.

"How are you doing?" Her dad asked softly.

"The love of my life pretended to love me and used me. How do you think I'm doing?" Beca shot at him angrily. There was a pause where Beca realised that she was out of order.

"Sorry dad. That was harsh. I'm just so sad." She said and hung her head. Her dad walked over and hugged her. He hugged her like he hadn't hugged her in a long time. She felt a tinsy bit better. After her dad had left, she sat down on the couch again. She missed Brittany so much.

**Brittany POV**

"I love you. Did you hear what I said? I love you" Beca's voice repeated in Brittany's head. She did love Beca but she was afraid to say it. All her relationships had gone down the drain after she said the 3 simple words that meant so much to here. She realised Beca had left her. Left the country. Press had got wind of it. The taxi driver said that she drove crying to LAX. There were also Pictures. It broke Brittany's heart to see Beca's face in pain. This was a week ago. Brittany had tried to call her but it went straight to voicemail. It was not like Brittany had a clue what she was going to say. She didn't have a clue as to how she would make it up to Beca. She was sad and it showed.

She was a wreck. She went to set, did her bit but she didn't enjoy it at all, she just wanted to lie in her bed and cry.

8 days after Beca had left and last day of shooting this movie Jesse approached Brittany.

"Hey, since the DJ is out the way. You wanna go on that date with me?" He said slightly sneering.

"No." Brittany answered coldly.

"Come on. You can't still be upset about this chick who left the country after just a tiny thing getting in the way. Go out with me."

"Tiny thing getting in the way?!" Beca shouted. "WHAT did you do?"

Jesse just smirked and pulled out his phone.

Brittany recognised her own voice.

_"I'm only using her to get attention and I don't have any feelings what so ever" _

"Jesus mother fucker." Brittany mumbled. Then she lifted her hand and smacked Jesse very hard around the face. "Fuck you" she shouted.

"Thank god i don't have to work with you son of a bitch anymore."

She pulled out her phone and typed a message to her best friend Aubrey.

_"Covert mission: BeBritt"_

Aubrey: _Be who and the what now?_

Brittany: _BeBritt = Beca and Brittany as a couple._

Aubrey: _meeting is at my house. Bring energy drinks- this is gonna be a tough one._

Brittany: _see you there._

Brittany made her way to Aubrey's house.

After hours of throwing round ideas they started going around in circles. It wasn't as easy as the first time.

"Let's call it a night. Your crashing here." Aubrey said standing up and stretching.

Brittany slept baldly like she always did. She thought of Beca and how Jesse had pushed her away. She was so angry with him. She didn't have the slightest idea how to set it right. She spent two nice weeks at Aubrey's place which was refreshing. She spent the time Aubrey was working in the pool,reading books, doing gardening. They worked on trying to get Beca back somehow since now they new the truth.

One night a ringing of her phone seemed to pull her out of her sleep she didn't realise she'd fallen into.

_"Hello?"_ Brittany mumbled

_"Brittany fucking Snow"_ her manager Benji shouted into the phone. She groaned and held the phone away from her ear.

_"Why are you shouting?"_ She snapped.

_"You just got nominated to a Oscar."_ He shouted just as load.

_"Wow, that's great."_ She said not really caring.

_"Did you hear what I said? You got nominated for a fucking Oscar."_ Benji repeated.

_"Yes I heard you. Im sleeping and Hanging up now."_ She said flatly.

_"But Britt"_ Benji started but Brittany just hung up on him. She just couldn't feel excited about the nomination right now.

Next morning she found Aubrey sitting in the kitchen in her work suit and sipping coffee.

Brittany poured herself a cup and said quietly:

"I got nominated for the Oscar. Thought you should know from me."

"I'm sorry, you what now?" Aubrey asked looking at her.

"I got nominated for the Oscar. Thought you should know from me." Brittany repeated.

"You. Got. Nominated. For. A. Oscar?!" Aubrey said trying to stay calm. "Omg that great" she jumped up and pulled Brittany into a tight hug.

"This is great. Why am I the only one with the woo and the hoo?" Aubrey said pulling away and looking at Brittany with concern.

"No, there is woo and there is hoo, I just can't feel happy for myself without her." Brittany said gaming her head. She wondered what Beca was doing right now. She wondered if Beca would be happy for her. If Beca missed her at all.

Aubrey pulled Brittany into another hug.

"Try to be happy. This is what you've been dreaming about since you were 9" Aubrey whispered in her ear.

"Your right." Beca whispered back.

The next 2 week passed in a haze. Brittany had gotten all the Oscar preparation and interviews sorted and was basically waiting for the day of the oscars to arrive. In those days she still wondered how to get Beca's attention. She knew the brunette didn't watch any TV or movies so the "Oscar buzz" wasn't helping in that department because it wasn't personally involving her. And then it hit her. She was gonna personally involve Beca. She was going to mention her in her acceptance speech. This was such a good idea that Brittany felt the weight being pulled of her shoulders. She now just had to win, a lot of it depended on her win.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello People! **

**Sorry for taking so long to update. This story is almost over.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks a lot**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

"I can't believe that creep did this. I hate him." Brittany thought after the idea with the acceptance speech had come to her.

_**Flashback**_

_"So whatcha doing with the DJ?" Jesse asked Brittany handing her a bottle of water. _

_"I like her." Brittany answered shortly._

_"Oh yeah? You do?" Jesse asked frowning. _

_"Yes i do. I'm not going to tell you that I'm only using her to get attention and I don't have any feelings what so ever. Because that's not true" Brittany spat at him and stalked away, oblivious to the evil grin that had spread across his face._

"Damn it. He fucking tricked me. He knows what ticks me off."

She got up from the couch and started passing angrily. She grabbed the book she had been reading and threw it across Aubrey's living room where it hit the wall with a smack. Taking calming breaths she lay down on the floor. Laying on the floor always had a calming effect on her. She could not explain it.

**Beca POV**

A shouting pulled Beca out of her sleep.

"Beca!"

"Jesus, what?" Beca mumbled.

"Becaaa!" Amy's voice shouted again. Beca groaned and she heard footsteps coming closer.

"God Amy what?" Beca shouted annoyed now.

"You are never going to fucking believe it." Amy shouted.

"Not so loud, my head hurts" Beca said rubbing her temples. She has been living with Amy since she had come back from LA which was 6 weeks ago but for Beca it felt much longer. Her sleep was approximately 3 hours per night. During the day she would sit or lay somewhere in Amy's apartment and stearing into space, her eyes unfocused. Even of half the apartment where to be ripped away in a storm Beca wouldn't have noticed it. Beca looked at her watch. It was 3 in the afternoon.

Amy pulled out her phone and connected it to the TV.

"You need to see this. I just saw it myself. i rushed home as fast as i could." Amy said and she pressed play.

"Please welcome from 'white collar' Matt Bomer." A female voice said and a large crowed clapped. On the stage there walked a handsome looking guy in an expensive looking suite with black hair and a 1000 watt smile. He stopped in front of the microphone.

"Amy, what's this?" Beca said annoyed. She didn't need to see a dude in a suit but Amy just motioned her to shut up and Beca turned her attention back to Matt Bomer.

"These 5 woman have shown incredible talent this year. Tonight we are hear to honour all of them. The nominees for 'best actress in a leading role' are.." The screen shifted from Matt Bomer to the screen behind him where the words 'best actress in a leading role' were written. Then it focused on a pretty woman with short hair. Matt Bomer's voice said: " Anne Hathaway in Lés Miserables. The room clapped. The screen shifted again, onto a young woman. "Jennifer Lawrence in Silver Linings play book", again applause. Next it showed a face that Beca would never ever forget in her life. Brittany. "Brittany Snow in pitch perfect." Beca sat up straight, her mouth hanging open. She was stunned. She was pulled out of the trance she had been in for the longest time. "Already time for the oscars?! Jesus. I have really been out of it." Beca thought. She remember all the time she had been studying up on awards for acting, she was going to try to impress Brittany with her knowledge. She pulled back to the screen in time to hear Matt Bomer say "and the academy award goes to..." The opening of an envelope could be hear but the screen was devided into 5 different faces with backgrounds. Beca couldn't help but stare at Brittany.

"Brittany Snow in Pitch Perfect." All the other faces were cut out as the full screen was focused on Brittany. There was a look of surprise on her face. Beca saw Aubrey lean into Brittany and kiss her cheek whispering in her ear. Brittany winked at Aubrey and stood up. She was wearing a red strapless dress which hugged her in all the right places and made her ass look gorgeous. As she walked up the stairs towards Matt Bomer there were different shots of the other nominees face and of the theatre. Brittany was getting a standing ovation. Beca jumped up tackling Amy to the floor.

"She won the fucking oscar. Her dream since she was nine!" She shouted.

"Beca, get off me. This is not even the best part." Amy said pushing Beca.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked stretching her hand to help Amy up.

"Watch and see." Amy said simply. Beca turned her attention back to the video. Brittany was now standing in front of the microphone holding the golden statue.

"Wow this is just amazing." Brittany said. The sound of Brittany's voice washed over Beca.

"First off I would like to thank the academy. This truly means so much to me. i would like to acknowledge my fellow nominees and everybody in this room. I am in aw that I'm allowed to

Breath the same air as all you brilliant minds. Thank you to my manager Benji who had been by my side for a long, long time. My best friend Aubrey who always, always keeps me grounded."

The camera zoomed in on Aubrey who had tears in hear eyes and blow her a kiss.

"To my parents. I would also like to thank Jesse for showing me what friendship, love and loyalty really means. not that he could ever give it to anybody but himself. "

The camera zoomed in on Jeese (the ex which beca noticed.)

"that it should be acknowledged when it comes, in what ever form. That it is important to have faith and listen to your heart. When you have found true love you need to hold onto it because it is rare that one finds the love their life. And that you need to fight for it. -even if the other person left the country because of some fake recording. Sometimes you just need to apologise even if it is a sign of weakness. because being in love and in A relationship is all about seeing all parts of the other person. sometimes you need to be weak. love is louder. Im sorry Beca Mitchell and i need you to know that I love you too. Thank you so much." Brittany finished her speech. There was a jingling music and the video ended. There was complete silence in the room. Beca was stunned. She would have never expected Brittany to give such a speech. A speech that touched her heart like it did.

"Play it again. Just the speech." Beca said. A muffled sniff made Beca turn. It was Amy, she had tears in her eyes and so did Beca. When their eyes met both of them started crying. Amy played the video again and again until Beca had it memorised. Now she started moulding the words over in mind. There were some in particular that caught her attention:

"even if the other person left the country because of some fake recording."

How could she possible know about the recording and that being the reason she left. And then it hit her. The ex. He had played her. Even with this new bit of information it did not explain why Brittany hadn't said "I love you" back in that moment. Beca was still hurt but realised that may have overreacted and not let Brittany explain herself.

She played the part where Brittany mentions Jesse and was happy to hear the hatred in her voice and the finally realised what the words meant. She sat back down unsure of what to do now. She had said all the wonderful things in front of millions of people's watching the oscars.

She grabbed her phone and turned it on for the 1 time in 6 weeks. It had sat in the same place in all that time. She had to connect it to her charger. When it finally was turned on and connected to the Internet, she saw that she had 50 new messages from various people. One person caught her eye. Aubrey.

**'****_Beca, I know you are hurt. Brittany is to. Just do yourself a favour. Watch the Oscars tonight. It will all be explained. Please watch. Trust me. #BeBritt_**

**_-Aubrey.' _**

she sat back. she got up and threw the phone on the couch, got up and got herself a coke from the fridge. Now getting back with Brittany was going to be the tricky part. She couldn't do that be herself. She needed help. Turning to Amy she smiled, the muscles in her face working hard.

She dialled Aubrey's number and it started ringing.

"_This is Aubrey Posen._"

_"Hey Aubrey. It's Beca." _

There was a sharp intake of breath.

_"Yes. What can I do for you?" _

_"I saw the speech. I need to talk to her. Get her back. I need your help." _

_"Sorry, Mrs. Jones. I'm in a meeting right now. Can I call you back?"_

_"I'm not mrs Jones. This is Beca Mitchell. I need your help to get Brittany snow back. BeBritt, you know." _

_"I will call you as soon as I'm free. Thank you mrs. Jone. Goodbye." _

The line went dead. Beca and Amy exchanged confused looks.

10 seconds later a text message from Aubrey came.

**_"Sorry, I'm with her right know. I'll call when I can. Think off some stuff. We will work something out. We always do. (As long as its legal, I'm a lawyer *smiles*)"_**Beca read out loud.


End file.
